


Dark Creatures In Dark Places

by EffingEden



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Painplay, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phurry cannot see to his brother's needs and asks V to take his place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Creatures In Dark Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardust_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stardust_rain).



> Comment_fic prompt, 'Author's choice; Author's choice; Coming up for air'

It was his choked sob that stopped the brutal crack of the whip.

He had thought it would go unnoticed or ignored, such a small sound, barely audible over the echoes of the smartly snapping leather meeting flesh. Yet – the blows ceased.

He sagged against the stone wall, his lower lip bitten bloody as he held back from making another sound. If it had been Phury, he wouldn’t have been so restrained, but it wasn’t his twin behind him.

“You need a break,” Vishous said. Not a question.

He wanted to glare at the other vampire, but even just thinking about it made the pain in his back rush over him. It was such a clear, resonating agony, muting his ghosts and soothing his rage like snow blanked the colour of a landscape. “Fuck,” he hissed against the cool stone, reality both more in focus and more distant in a blissful contradiction.

The touch made him jump. He hadn’t heard Vishous come any closer, and the surprise of that coupled with the shock of deephot pain made him gasp.

V ran his hand along one of the already healing welts, humming deep in his throat. “You were holding back,” he accused, sounded pissed off and amused both at once.

The gloved fingers came to his spine and followed the dent of it down between his shoulder blades to where his ribs stopped, brushed a dozen blazing stripes, making him shiver and chest shake. He fought against the noises clawing at his throat, desperate to come out.

“I’ve half a mind to carry on. To really lay you open.” The timber of his voice made the words hold more than one meaning. “I want to hear you, Zsadist. Your voice is so lovely.” With that, he pressed the handle of the bullwhip sharply into one of the stripes that had landed on his kidney. Z grunted and his knees almost buckled at the blinding bloom.

The pressure grew and he almost didn’t feel the alien glide of V’s mouth on his shoulder, his goatee tickling. The fingers stroked lazily, nails dragging now and then to made a bright flare of agony shoot through the mire of pain radiating out from the whip handle.

“Or maybe you’re silent because that’s what you want. You still want more.” There was admiration in V’s tone. He waited for a reply, a denial. Zsadist didn’t have one to offer.

“This really isn’t the right tool for what you want. I was wondering when Phury gave it too me if you weren’t just being a fucking drama queen about liking pain. This,” he rubbed the grip roughly against a red stripe, making Z hiss, “ _this_ is just enough to take the edge off until your brother can have at you. Not satisfying. And it’s not something I’d be able to damage you much with. He had the tri-whip we used on Rhage during the rythe...”

Vishous fell silent again, as if he was waiting for Z to say something. Too fucking bad, he was still basking in the glow and the sweet burn.

Just as he thought V was going to step back, he come closer. His chest pressed into Z’s abused back, arms encircling him. He jerked then froze as the movement brought a whole new level to the pain. As if he had waited for Z to realise moving was not an option just yet, Vishous let his gloved hand splay over Z’s chest, holding him close. Then the stiff whip handle pressed against his leather-clad crotch, cruelly rubbing against his hard _it_.

Z couldn’t hold back the groan. He could feel V’s breath spilling against his ear, and the eager nudge of another hard-on against his ass. “Yes…” Wet heat enclosed his lower earlobe, one fang biting into the soft flesh. At the same time, the gloved hand caught the ring of his right nipple and tugged it sharply. Z couldn’t catch the desperate keen, couldn’t stop the shudder that ran through his body and made his hips buck urgently.

V pulled away then, hand trailing regretfully. “We really should do this again. Properly. If you’re interested, come to the Pit – but try not to make the Cop freak, true?”

Panting, Zsadist squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to feel the desolation his body felt as Vishous left him wanting more. “Fucking bastard,” he snarled half-heartedly.


End file.
